


A one-time thing

by cookiedoug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Summary: She, Billy knows now, doesn’t look on the outside how she is on the inside.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A one-time thing

They give it a go, once, in the back of the Camaro.

Heather sits on his lap and rides him, slow, and hot, and so, so, sweet. She bites his neck, sucks at the beat of his pulse, her curls tricking in the curve of his jaw. He tries to buck up, tries to go faster, but she says, _"Easy there, Hargrove"_ spreading her legs, burying him _deep deep deep_ , grinding against his cock in a way that says she knows exactly how she likes it.

They have only kissed once, before this, in Rebecca Friedman’s party. After, Heather smiled at him, satisfied, but moved away when Billy tried for another, _“My daddy would kill me”_ the expression in her eyes sweet and innocent and pure as nothing Billy had ever seen.

 _Mine,_ he though _would love you._

"This is a one-time thing, Hargrove. You get that?" She says later, when Billy offers her a cigarette, the flame of the lighter reflecting in her eyes, so impossible black, so deceptively harmless, and Billy nods even if he really, really likes her. "You’re what I like” she breathes out, smoke curling in the way out of her mouth “But not what I want”

Billy thinks of the ragged puffs of her breath, her lips brushing against his ear when she was coming. Thinks about the wide, long, beautiful curve of Steve Harrington's lips, the way that curve goes _up up up_ when he's telling Billy off, when he's smiling at someone else, laughing with someone else, so out of reach, so unattainable.

And _Billy_ – Billy doesn’t really know the difference between what _he_ _likes_ and what _he_ _wants_.

“Well” he says, shrugging, as if he _doesn’t really care_ "It was fun while it lasted", even if he wants to fuck her again, even if he wants to know how the wide, long, beautiful curve of Steve Harrington’s lips feel against his own.

Heather smiles at him, sweet and innocent and pure, and nothing like her.

"It was" she says, and there’s something wicked, something _hungry_ that’s always lurking in the impossible black of those eyes of her.

She, Billy knows now, doesn’t look on the outside how she is on the inside.

And Neil, God, Neil would _love_ her.

Right until the point where he realized, too, how much she is like Billy, even if she’s so much better at hiding it.

"I got to go. Curfew" she says, looking at the way he's looking at her. Making him feel bare, and exposed, and _known_.

“Ok"

He starts the engine.

At his side, Heather leans onto the rearview mirror, uses her fingers to wipe off whatever remains of that red lipstick that she never wears at school, never wears when Billy picks her up in front of her house. The one that she only puts on once she's inside the car, once everything starts to fade away in that same rerview mirror.

The one that makes her look like there’s something wild inside her, something that is getting harder to contain.

His father, Billy thinks, would _hate_ it.

And Billy may not know yet the difference between what he likes and what he wants, but he knows he fucking loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://livedsomanylives.tumblr.com/)


End file.
